Had a Bad Day
by kitsunegyrl
Summary: Iruka and Kakashi discover they have a lot more in common than they thought. Shounnen Ai
1. Small steps

1

**Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Thanks to Hatochan she is my beta reader**

**Warning: Shonnen Ai and course language**

**You Had a Bad Day**

**Chapter 1 **

Iruka was ready to scream. The day had started off bad and was slowly escalating into nothing short of a catastrophe. First, he had woken up late; no time for breakfast, let alone a cup of coffee. Then it started storming the second he stepped out his front door. When he entered his classroom he immediately noticed that Kakashi was leaning against his desk, reading his newest Icha Icha novel.

"Can I help you, Master Kakashi?" Iruka asked in his most patient voice. Kakashi just looked at him and smiled. A faint blush crept over Iruka's cheeks . The staring contest had begun.

'_What in God's name does Kakashi want ?????_' Iruka screamed mentally. But all Kakashi did was stand there and look at him. Suddenly Kakashi smiled and walked away, waving behind him as he strolled out the door. "Jaaa, Iruka - Sensei"

' _What the hell ???' _Iruka thought, then started getting ready for a full day of children.

**Kakashi POV**

Kakashi had finally made up his mind that a certain chunnin teacher was going to notice him.Waiting for Iruka in his classroom, he started to wonder when he would get the brunette's undivided attention and maybe something more. However when he saw how disgruntled Iruka looked Kakashi just mentally smirked. During their mutual staring he saw so many emotions running through Iruka's eyes. Yet, none were the emotion that Kakashi had hoped for. '_Well ...time for phase two.'_ Kashi thought to himself.

**Iruka POV**

Lunch time ...finally some peace and quiet and FOOD!!. Iruka was munching on some carrot sticks while recording grades in his book. Suddenly, he felt someone watching him. Looking over, he saw Kakashi sitting on the window ledge'_Not again...' _ Iruka almost sobbed.

" Yo" Kakashi smiled and waved at Iruka.

Iruka sweat dropped for a second before waving back "Hello, Master Kakashi. "

Kakashi walked over to Iruka and looked over the man's shoulder at the grade book. "Hmmm, they seem to keep you busy, ne ?"

_' What ?? Why is he suddenly interested in me ?' _Iruka wondered before answering " Yes, They do keep me busy. But, I do enjoy teaching." 'T_hen, there are times when I would rather be on a mission...like today.' _Iruka mentally muttered.

Kakahi looked at Iruka, smiling again. He straightened up and walked away again with another wave, "Jaa. ", and disappeared.

'_What the hell was that about ???' _Iruka muttered as he once again started eating hismeal and grading papers. Getting the grades recorded and tests ready for the second half of the day, Iruka had finally put a certain copy nin completely out of his head.

After a full day of unruly children and a jounin who was trying his already frayed nerves the chuunin did not want to deal with anything further.

Unfortunately Iruka started walking home just to have said ninja start walking with him. " Hello, Master Kakashi. How are you ?"

"I am fine. And you ?"

Clutching his books a little closer to him Iruka tried to find a suitable answer just as thunder rolled over head. "Not again !! " Iruka snarled .

Kakashi raised an eyebrow as Iruka began to show how much his day was getting to him. "Iruka I live closer than you. Would you like to come to my place until the storm passes? "

Expecting to be turned down flat, Kakashi was surprised to hear the chuunin's answer

" If it isn't too much trouble, yes, I would like that." Iruka was shocked at the question, but a chance to get out of the storm before it started was waytoo good to pass up. And who knows, maybe Kakashi would be even nicer and make him dinner.

_'Yosh!! He's coming home with me and, if I'm lucky, the storm will last all night ! ' _Kakashi was happy that he would be able to get to spend time with a certain teacher. Now if he could just get said teacher to see him as more than a fellow shinobi, he would have it made.

Iruka was surprised to see how nice Kakashi's home was; very warm, inviting and clean. Looking at the pictures on the wall, he was surprised , again, to see so many pictures of team 7. As he studied the pictures he noticed that there were a few more photos of Naruto than the others. Iruka also noticed that many of the pictures seemed to be taken when Naruto was off guard.

"Anou, Kakashi-san. How did you get these pictures of Naruto?" Iruka asked while gazing at a particularly nice image of Naruto laying on his back in the grass cloud gazing with a truly happy smile on his face.

_' What the hell? I'm usually the only one that ever sees that side of him. How did Kakashi get to see it??"_

Kakashi had come up and also started looking at the pictures. " Well, it started out as a hobby. You see, Naruto bears a great resemblence to someone that was once very close to me. I noticed very early on that Narutowore a mask and getting to see his true feelings was indeed a challenge." Kakashi gave a soft laugh and cast his one eyed gaze towards Iruka. " I know how close you two are. I also care more for him than you know. Naruto has helped me more than he will ever know. "

_' I'm surprised that he isn't calling for my blood. '_ Kakashi thought as he gauged Iruka's reaction.

Iruka smiled at Kakashi. " Yes, he does help people without them realizing it. "

" Would you like some tea?" Kakashi asked as he walked to the kitchen .

"Yes, please " Iruka answered, still looking at the pictures. Afterwards he moved on to Kakashi's book shelf and perused the various titles. He was surprised to see books by Sun Tzu, Lord Byron and Shakespeare as well as works by many others lining the shelves.

**Kakashi POV**

Poking my head around the doorway of the kitchen I watch Iruka looking through my book titles. _'Yes, Iruka. There is much more to me than the perverted, chronically late, person you see everyday. Please look past all that and see the real me, the me that needs you more than life itself.' _Internally I release a sigh. I was waiting for Iruka to let me have it for getting unsolicited photos of Naruto, but luckily he said nothing. I hear the kettle whistling as I finish setting up the cups and the tea. Hmmmm, maybe I can convince him to stay for dinner and he can see for himself that I am also an excellent chef.

**Iruka POV**

_'OH MY... I had no idea that Kakashi was so versatile ' _Looking through the books I am in shock. I am more than intriged. I find myself wanting to know more about him. I hear the kettlewhistling and start walking towards the kitchen. I look in the kitchen and feel a blush spreading over my face as I watch him making tea. _' I want him to want me' _ I whisper to myself.

**Kakashi POV**

I look up as he walks in and I see the blush slowely creeping across his cheeks.

_'Kawaii !' _Just seeing that makes me smile, knowing that I am the one that made him blush. " Iruka, would you like to stay for dinner?" I ask as I lead him to the dining area.

" You can cook ?" He asks me.

I can't help but laugh at him. " Yes, I am a man of many talents. " I watch the blush come back, only deeper this time.

'_Oh yesss..._ _he is finally starting to see me the way I want.' _" So, any ideas as to what you may want for dinner ?" I ask peering at him over my cup. I pull my mask down to drink my tea. I look up to see Iruka staring at me _flushing_ deeper red than before . "Is something wrong Iruka are you feeling alright?" He just nods his head ' yes'.

**Iruka POV**

"Iruka, would you like to stay for dinner?" I hear Kakashi ask.

"You can cook? " '_Oh yeah ...that was real smooth BAKA!!' _I am completly mortified that I said that out loud as I follow him to the dining area. I hear him laughing at me.

"Yes I am a man of many talents. "

'_Heh I bet you are.' _ I feel my blush coming back full force.

"So, any ideas as to what you want for dinner ?" I watch him pull down his mask and I almost pass out from the sudden rush of blood that once again graces my face. 'S_weet kami, he is HOT HOT HOT and I want him for dinner!!!!' _

"Is something wrong, Iruka? Are you feeling alright?" I hear him questioning me and all I can do is nod. I do NOT trust myself to speak.

**Kakashi POV**

_' Hehehe... I had no idea that removing my mask would get this reaction from him.' _"Iruka, I was thinking of making beef and broccoli with rice and miso soup. Does that sound alright to you ? He is nodding his head 'yes' at me and I am very very proud of myself for not laughing at his cuteness. I know at this stage it would be viewed as mocking and would set me back. I smile at him and get up to make dinner.

**Iruka POV**

_' Why can't I stop staring and blushing ?!?!' _I am berating myself

"Iruka, I was thinking of making beef and broccoli with rice and miso soup. Does that sound alright to you?"

I once again nod my head 'yes'. I swear my voice is stuck in my throat. He just looks at me and gives me a small smile and ONCE AGAIN I blush. Damn him, making me blush like a school girl! I watch him walk back to the kitchen. I finish my cup of tea and follow him. Once inside the kitchen I watch getting the items needed for dinner.

**Kakashi POV**

Getting all the ingredients together and the pots and pans ready, I hear Iruka walking in_to_ the kitchen I can sense his eyes on me. "Iruka, if you want I can loan you an outfit so you can take a shower while dinner is cooking," I look over and see his surprised expression.

" Uhh, Ok thank you. " he says.

I give him another smile and lead the way to my bedroom. I walk in, turning on the light, and head towards my closet _to_ I pull out a pair of black sweatpants and a light blue t-shirt. I hand them to him and point to the bathroom. " There are fresh towels and washclothes on the rack. " I flash another grin and walk back to the kitchen. I hear the shower starting as I begin to prepare dinner I lower my head and groan softly. All I want is for him to want me as much as I want him. I swear, sometimes he is as dense as Naruto when it comes to people wanting to be with them; they literally need to be smacked upside the head and TOLD. I am positive that Genma has all but done that. Is this what he feels ? I shake my head, poor Genma...poor me, both of us in love with clueless people. The shower ends and images of a wet naked Iruka immediately flood my mind. I try to calm myself with deep breathing exercises before he catches me with an unavoidable swelling in my pants

**Iruka POV**

I watch for a minute as Kakashi turns around and says "Iruka if you want I can loan you an outfit so you can take a shower while dinner is cooking."

I am surprised by his offer. "Uhh, Ok thank you" He gives me another smile and I follow him to his bedroom; it is very nice looking and organized.

He hands me the clean clothes and points to the bathroom. "There are fresh towels and wash clothes on the rack. " He smiles again and leaves. I enter the bathroom turning on the light and shutting the door. I take my pony tail down and look at myself in the mirror.' _Hmmm, I wonder...' _I get undressed and turn on the shower. I use his soap, inhaling the scent that I know is Kakashi's and I feel myself start to blush. I rinse myself off and wash my hair; once again, I smell Kakashi's scent. I let the hot water flow over me, rinsing my hair one final time before turning the shower off I drying myself off and put on the clean clothes. I use Kakashi's comb and carefully get the tangles out. I look at my reflection and decide to leave my hair down.

I walk back to the kitchen and see Kakashi stirring the soup. " Thank you for the clothes and the shower. I really do appreciate it."


	2. The best shinobi in the world

1

Had a bad day

Chapter two

**Disclaimer: ****Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Yaoi and course language **

**Kakashi POV**

" Thank you for the clothes and the shower. I really do appreciate it." I hear him say. As I look over I see that his hair is down framing his face.

_Does he have any idea of just how much he is affecting me? _

I wonder as I once again attempt to calm myself before I once again get another noticeable bulge in my pants.

"Your welcome" I respond adding a smile as I once again focus my attention back on dinner and my breathing exercises.

"Is there anything I can do to help? Like maybe set the table?" He asks as he looks around the kitchen.

_I love the way he tilts his head to one side as he looks around. Almost as if he is trying to figure something out._

"If you want to sure the plates and glasses are in the cupboard over the counter and the chopsticks and silverware are in the drawer next to the sink." I tell him as I turn the stove off and begin to put the food in to containers to set on the table.

As Iruka begins getting the table ready I can't help but wonder more about him.

All I know of him is what I can get from Naruto and while I agree Iruka is a very good and talented shinobi as well as teacher; I really find it hard to believe that he is the best shinobi the world has ever seen .

I can't help but laugh as I recall that conversation.

I got the cold shoulder AND the silent treatment for laughing at his Kami like illusions of Iruka. That lasted for almost four days.

Until Iruka told him that he shouldn't be so disrespectful to me. The way he blushed, stuttered, and the look of surprise on his face not to mention the others in the room as well as the Hokages' when Naruto told them WHY he was being disrespectful to me.

Lord Hokage just chuckled and called Naruto over and patted him on the head and said that it was good that Naruto had someone that he admired and wanted to be like. I felt jealousy hit me like a tsunami...I wanted someone to view me like that.

"What's so funny?" Iruka asks as he walks back in the kitchen.

"Just remembering when Naruto said that you were the best shinobi in the world and that no one could ever dream of becoming as good as you are." I snicker again as Iruka turns a deep crimson.

"He ...He" Iruka then runs his hand through his hair "He ...just has very deep feelings for me..I am the only family he has and for the longest time I was his only friend. I am his best friend as well as a father and older brother to him. So I guess in his opinion I am the best shinobi in the world." He gave a huge grin. "Heh he does a great job of boosting my ego." Iruka laughs.

"Yes , I suppose that would make you the best shinobi in the world to him then..." I give a soft smile and begin carrying the food in to the dining room as Iruka continues to laugh.

_No wonder Naruto was so damn cold to me back then...Hell I would have knocked someone out for laughing at someone that meant that much to me. _

As I set the dishes down I begin to serve dinner.

I realize the more I learn about Iruka the more I learn about Naruto and vice versa. These two are so closely intertwined with each other it is almost scarey. Hurt one you hurt the other. Then may Kami have mercy on you.

Iruka sits across from me and we begin to eat. "You are really a good cook" He compliments.

"Thank you ..I learned from my sensei" I smile remembering the lessons.

I see him give a smile as he continues to eat.

"Iruka...what do you do to relax?" I inquire as I begin drinking my soup.

The look of surprise that crosses his face is priceless.

"Relax? ... well usually I read or go cloud watching. Sometimes I take Naruto camping or we go to a hot spring for the week end. What about you what do you do to relax?" He returns the question.

"Hmm reading, photography, cooking, making excuses and watching my cell get riled up and call me a liar." I say with a shrug.

"Do you have favorite color ? Mine is pastel colors" Iruka says with his chin resting on his hands.

_Pastel colors hmmm that is diffrent._

" Golden yellow..it is a bright and happy color. Favorite music." I return

" I am eclectic I like all music...everything from classical to heavy metal and techno. Same question" He smirks at me.

"...Techno and anything along those lines." Before I can phrase another question there is a loud crack of thunder loud enough that it shakes my windows and knocks my power out.

"Looks like we will finish dinner and our conversation in candlelight...ne?" I say getting up to get my candles and lighter. Inside I am jumping up and down for joy so far looks like things may just be headed in my favor.

_Kami-sama thank you for the storm_ .

A/N sorry I took so long but I had writers block for the longest time. Please forgive and review please.

With any luck the next chapter will be posted soon.


	3. candle light talk

**Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimo ****Warning: Shonnen Ai and course language**

Had a bad day 3

I sit back in the darkness and listen to Kakashi wander around attempting to get candles and a lighter.

I can't help but wonder if this is a sign from above telling me to give him a chance.

I haven't been in any kind of a relationship and I really wanted to at least TRY to be with him. I mean I do find him attractive and not only that but there seems to be so much more to him than just a chronically late perverted jounin.

I decide to make a mental list of why I should give this a chance.

1) He invited me in out of the rain in to HIS home when he could have let me just let me walk home in a down pour.

2) He took his mask off in front of me and has kept it off.

3) He let me take a shower and gave me clean clothes to wear.

4) He has made me dinner.

5) He is actually having a conversation with me.

Suddenly the darkness is broken by Kakashi setting lit candles around the room.

"Sorry about that I had forgotten where I had put the candles up at." He said with a smile.

"That's alright, now you were about to ask me a question?" I answer looking at him in the candle light and I feel my heart begin to race at how stunning he looks.

" Yes, I was...what is the longest relationship you have been in and with who?" He asks looking me in the eye.

I can feel my face burning with embarrassment at this question . I really do NOT want to answer this.

"Ahem...well... you see I haven't been in any relationships. I have wanted to but, ... I have been to busy between school, grading papers, the mission room and spending time with Naruto; That there really hasn't been much time left for anyone else. And no one has really been interested enough in me to actually want to just sit with me while I grade papers or just hang out with me AND Naruto when we go out." I tell him hanging my head.

" I haven't been in any relationships either. All anyone sees' when they look at me is THE Great Copy-Nin Hatake Kakashi. People have forgotten that I am human. That or they all beleive that I will kill them if they approach me." He ends his statement with a shrug.

"I haven't forgotten about you being human..." I almost choke on my words and bite my toungue when I realize that I said that OUT LOUD and didn't THINK them !!

I glance up and see him smile at me.

"That's why I like you so much Iruka...YOU aren't afraid of me and YOU will stand up to me when no one else will." I gaze in to his eyes and I see intensity burning in them.

I reach over and gently touch his hand and I feel a shock of electrcity course through me; I gasp as he takes my hand and holds on to it as though it were a life a line.

"Iruka, I am asking you to give me a chance to be with you. I would love to sit around with you as you grade papers... I will even help you grade them if you want. You already know that I love Naruto so therefore you know that I would enjoy nothing better than spending time with both of you. Please Iruka...give me a chance." I am in shock as he says this to me. But, I also know that he means every word of what he is saying.

I just nod my head yes.

"Yes, Kakashi, ... I will give you a chance if you give me one as well. I am not a saint I have bad days as well as the next person. Sometimes, I am a real ass and as stubborn as one as well. I am innocent in many ways and more jaded in others. Think you can handle all of my strange ways?" I feel I have to warn him about what he is getting ready to walk in too .

After all it is only fair considering he really knows nothing about me.

" Yes Iruka... I can handle it." Kakashi whispers as he walks over and gives me a very passionate kiss.

Guess today wasn't such a bad day after all

Fin

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed.

Should I write a sequal???


End file.
